


As My Wife

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, Sweet Bruce Wayne, Worried Batfamily (DCU), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: He did not just drop that on me when I'm completely out of it!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	As My Wife

I've been dating Bruce for 2 years now. I sat at my house the children came to visit. I got a call James I answered 

"James?" I said 

I hear gunfire 

"James!!... James answer me dammit!!" I yelled

-"found the bank robbers old abandoned house outside of town! Can't miss it!" He yelled hanging up 

"I haft to go!" I said

I ran to change into my uniform. I came back seeing all worried looks from them 

"that sounded bad mom" Dick said

"let us go with you" Barbara said 

"nope no one is going except me I'll be back before dinner" 

"mom don't you dare fucking leave" Jason said

"we don't want you getting another brush of death" Tim said 

"please don't leave" Stephanie said

"I forbid it!" Damian mumbled 

Cassandra touched my shoulder 

"sorry kids can't besides I'll be back before dinner you should all be fine" I said 

I ran out I got in my cop car and raced to James's location. I got there I grabbed my gun and got out. On high alert I cracked the door. I threw a bottle someone shot it. Someone grabbed my mouth I looked seeing, James! 

"dammit James!" I said in a low voice

"3 hear "he mouthed 

"shit" I mumbled 

I saw a way to sneak in I looked at James he fell

"James!" I said 

I walked to him he was shot on his arm the bullet had luckily went through. I took my jacket off putting around his wound 

"stay hear" I said 

I radio for back up 

"what?! where are you going?" James asked 

I told him to shut up I snuck from behind the house. I went threw a window. I found one, I nocked him out with my gun and handcuffed him. I walked to the right of the house I found another man. I did the same thing. I kept walking suddenly someone shot at me. I doged and went behind the door frame. I threw a bottle in the air. All I hear was clicking he's out of bullets 

"this is Gotham city police department surrender now" 

I jumped in front seeing him in front of the money 

"hands up" I yelled 

His hands in the air I looked for a weapon. He stabbed my leg pulling it out. I yelled and punchd him. He got up he tried to stab me again. I dodged he hit me in the head with a bottle. I yelled in pain. He grabbed my gun he shot and ran. I chased him. He shot back and shot my arm. I kept running he ran outside I ran outside still chasing him 

"Y/N!" James yelled 

I kept running I tacked him and hand cuffed him. James walked to me holding his arm 

"you ok" I asked

"never fucking better. You?" he asked 

I nodded I went inside and brought both the men along with the money. I put them on the ground. I put the man who shot me next to them. I saw back up along with a ambulance for, James. The cop's pulled up they took the crooks. I drove home it was already dark I walked in, fuck! The kid's in the living room not looking me. I walked to the kitchen 

"hey mom. Kick there ass?" Jason asked 

"you doing alright?" Barbara asked 

"how'd it go?" Tim asked 

"is she unwell again" Damian mumbled 

I didn't respond I limped to the fridge

"mom!" I hear owww! 

"kid's quit yelling! Dammit! My head my he-" 

I fell......

"mom!"

......... 

I opened my eye's groaning 

"shh it's alright. I'm here, Y/N" Bruce said 

I laid my head against the pillow he rubbed my cheek. He sighed deeply 

"I'll be fine as soon as I get the hell out of this hospital" I muttered 

"you're going home.. With me" 

"Bruce" 

"I'm done with you going home after your job or anything in general. I'm tired of you being my girlfriend" 

"well then, Bruce what do you want me as?" 

"as my wife" 

He kissed me I looked at him speechless. He did not just drop that on me when I'm completely out of it! 

"get some sleep, love"


End file.
